1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a mode changing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is operable in multiple modes if it is connected to a host device and a mode changing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a user's reliance on a display apparatus has increased, and peripheral video devices are increasingly used along with personal computers (PCs) or televisions (TVs).
Such a peripheral video device has its own display and is used by being connected to a host device, such as a PC or a TV. Also, the peripheral video device is operated in various modes to perform various functions, and therefore, a user uses the peripheral video device in various modes. For example, a user uses the peripheral video device to watch a movie or a photo, or listen to downloaded music.
In particular, an electronic picture frame may be connected to a PC, which is a universal serial bus (USB) host, using a general USB port. The electronic picture frame is operated in a monitor mode, in which the electronic picture frame is operated as a monitor, or a storage medium mode, in which the electronic picture frame is operated as a storage medium.
However, the electronic picture frame is recognized as being in a storage medium mode to act as a storage medium if the electronic picture frame is connected to the PC. Accordingly, the electronic picture frame displays a screen used in the storage medium mode. Therefore, in order to use the electronic picture frame as a monitor when the electronic picture frame is connected to a PC, the user should perform all necessary manipulations to change the mode.
As described above, since the peripheral video device can be operated in various modes, the user is required to perform complicated manipulations to change the mode, which is inconvenient for the user.
Therefore, an easy, convenient method of allowing a user to manipulate a mode of a peripheral video device is needed.